MeerkatRolePlay Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules for role play, please follow this rules so things stay fair and fun. Meerkat Mobs There are four playible mobs anyone can join! The four none playing mobs are for group encounters, roving males and are not for role playing. Here are the four RP mobs. Young Ones Mob Commandos Mob Lazuli Mob Whiskers Mob None RP Mobs Zappa Mob Vivian Mob Zulus Mob Hoppla Mob Getting Started To join one of these mobs, first find an open spot which will be marked as available where the user's name is supposed to go. Ask the admin, Muzzlelad, for the meerkat that is available and leave a name. Once a reponse is made giving the okay, make the bio for your meerkat and the named in the mob will be filled. Your will be apart of that litter and depending on the age of the meerkat is your rank and things you can do, so check the history section to see if when you meerkat was born. Adult meerkats can do more than pups in mob life. Put your user name after the meerkat saying Role Played by Your User name, so people know this meerkat is taken and played by you. If there are no new adults than check for pups. No adding new meerkats unless your female has given birth to pups. Only then can new users join if no adult is available. Please don't abandon your characters if you join the site make sure you will be able to come back, we dont need extra unused characters. Example: Luck (WM001) (Role Played by user name) WM002 (This meerkat is available) this means you can be this meerkat in this spot. WP003 (This meerkat is available) If the ID Code has a P in it, then you can decide the gender of the meerkat. Once you have your meerkat you can start rping! if you need help on how to rp read the Role Play Guide. Also if you are going to rp or edit please log into your account, we don't want confusions. General Rules *Your meerkat can not kill another meerkat in another mob unless the meerkat belong to you or the ownder agrees so. *Your meerkat can't mate with another user's meerkat unless the owner agrees so. *Only the current dominant meerkats still in the group can accept a new meerkat into a mob. *Only dominant meerkats decide where the mobs goes. *Your meerkat can not form a new mob. We will get too many and things will get too crowned. By now there are only four playable mobs. *No meerkats with the similar names in the same mobs at the same time, example Dragonheart Whiskers or Dragonborn Whiskers in the Whisker. There can be two meerkats with similar names in two different mobs like Dragonheart Zappa and Dragonborn Lazuli. This will prevent confusion between the two meerkats if they are from different mobs. *No inappropriate names and no renaming your meerkats once they have a page and have been role played or it will get confusing. *You can't overthrow a dominant meerkat without permission, to be fair you cannot be dominant in more than one mob so everyone will get a chance to be the leader. Exceptions are if there are no other users who want to take the dominant role. *However you must role play at least once every two weeks or (if you are a dominant meerkat) you won't be able to keep your rank and will be probably overthrown by a lower ranked meerkat without your consent. (If you are on vacation or for any other reason you won't be able to come on leave us a message). *No giving away your meerkats, even if you leave. No taking someone else's meerkat and no adopting someone else's meerkat, you can only adopt certain meerkats. If you leave your meerkat pages will remain so their litter-mates and parents pages may have a link. Your meerkat will be assumed last seen or will be predated. Once your meerkat has been removed from a mob, you will most likely not get it back if you have been gone for months. If you choose to come back you will be able to pick new meerkats to role play. 'Role Play Mode' *We want to keep things as realistic as possible so Talking in the role play is not allowed same as thinking, you have to use body language and the basic meerkat calls to comunicate. Example: 'Shadow walks up to the dominant female and asks her if she can go on foraging'. 'Thinks: who is this stranger' or 'smiles at the male wanting to have pups'..etc. *Please use real meerkat behaviour, unrealistic things such as magic aren't allowed. (You can read about meerkats here: Meerkat Info). *Males can rove at other mobs however, they must be a year old or more, same case with pregnant females. *In real life more than one female can have a litter in a mob, so other females will be able to have their own litters even if they are a subordinant (only if the domiant female permits it). *There will be no more than four playable mobs, more mobs might be added as the rp progresses. *You are allowed to have more than one character either males or females, you can adopt a meerkat or choose one of the available ones.Your meerkat is born with certain litter-mates, you might be able to choose it's gender or not. *You cannot be a loner, unless it's for roving purposes (not permanently). *Mating is allowed in the rp and has to be done in order to have pups, but not necessarily many details. *We are trying to avoid inbreeding so please dont have pups with closely related meerkats such as brothers, sisters, uncles or nephews. *The average life-span for your m eerkat is between 5-7 years (subordinates), however dominant meerkats usually live longer. Meerkats have many threats like predators, illness and rival mobs. *In a litter not all of the pups survive their first year, one of four pups died within it's first weeks (remember bigger litter means more mouths to feed so probably more pups die).